The present invention relates to a golf putter head using different materials in combination and a golf putter including this putter head.
Performances required of the golf putter head include: stroke stability, a good hit feel upon impact with a ball, reduced head vibration in a case where a ball impact point is deviated from face center, extended ball roll distance, and the like. Putter head design has been contrived in various ways in order to achieve the stroke stability and the reduced head vibration. For instance, a design is made such as to increase the moment of inertia of the head by increasing the total head weight or by affixing a weight of a high specific gravity to a peripheral portion of the head. The putter heads have typical configurations such as so-called toe-heel balance type and mallet type. Particularly, there have been recently proposed putter heads for achieving the above performances, which putter heads include one that has a special configuration different from such typical configurations, and one that is provided with a relatively soft insert in a face.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.2003-339926, for example, discloses a golf putter head, the gravity center of which is shifted rearwardly from a face portion by means of a rear mass portion having a central opening extended therethrough in a toe-heel direction, and which is provided with a face insert in a face surface, the face insert being formed from polyurethane or the like.